elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Ore
Silver Ore is used to make Silver Ingots at a Smelter. Silver Ore may be transmuted from Iron Ore using a Transmute Mineral Ore spell. Likewise, Silver Ore may be transmuted into Gold Ore. Silver Ore Vein Silver Ore Veins can be mined with a Pickaxe to get Silver Ore. Each vein, when mined, has a chance to produce a precious gem. Mined out ore veins will regenerate in a few game days. Locations Silver Ore can be purchased from Blacksmiths, merchants or found: * 7 veins in Sanuarach Mine, inside of Karthwasten. * 5 veins in Cidhna Mine during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. * 1 vein opposite of the Dragon Shout in Ustengrav Depths on a ledge. * 1 vein south of Hollyfrost Farm, near Windhelm, South from an unmarked hunting camp. * 1 vein in Fenn's Gulch Mine in Karthwasten, Northeast of the Lover Stone. * 1 vein east of Markarth, across the bridge, (not the one to Left Hand Mine), and turn left up the hill. * Bloodlet Throne, past the throne room. * Stendarr's Beacon, East of Riften. * Frostmere Crypt, just before Frostmere Depths . * Along the path to the Throat of the World. * South of Silent Moons Camp. * Northeast from The Serpent Stone below the ice cliff. * Northwest from The Serpent Stone, near the (invisible) boundaries of the gameworld. * Along the wooden stairway in Saarthal. * West of the Shrine to Peryite. * On the right of the approach to Reachwater Rock. * 2 veins located in the final broad cavern of Fallowstone Cave. At the base of the rock wall. To the left of, and across the stream from the giant 's bonfire. * 1 vein in Hillgrund's Tomb, in the room with the Frost Spider. * 1 vein immediately north of the Wreck of the Brinehammer. * Downhill to the east of Frostflow Lighthouse is a wolly mammoth frozen into the glacier area. Directly across from it is an Orichalcum deposit. Around one glacier further north, just past a Shrine of Talos, is 1 vein of Silver ore. * 2 ore can be found on shelves below deck in the Wreck of the Brinehammer. * 1 vein left of the entrance to the secound tower at Autumnwatch Tower. * 1 vein in the first large cavern of Tolvald's Cave. * 1 vein inside Darkwater Pass, across the water from the Falmer teepee. * 1 vein NE of Whistling Mine, in a glacial canyon near the coast, across from two horkers guarding a chest. * 1 vein E-NE of Septimus Signus' Outpost on the very next island. Keeping this direction, cross the island almost to the other side, the vein sits on the opposite shore of a small interior stony lake. * 1 vein on the next island even further in this direction (see above entry) at the base of a glacier. * 1 vein inside, near the beginning of Ironbind Barrow. * 4 veins grouped relatively close together inside Sunderstone Gorge. * 1 ore found on a shelf within Forelhost. * East of Brandy-Mug Farm is a Hunter's camp. 1 vein can be found due south of there, just uphill and against the foot of the rocky outcrop. * 1 vein adjacent to Darkwater Pass, at the side of the stream. * 1 vein uphill and east from the large southern archway into Labyrinthian. Take the path toward Skyborn Altar and look into some trees and rocks on your left just as you gain sight of the stairway. * Some silver ore can be found in the Warmaiden's at Whiterun. * One vein is found just north of Faldar's Tooth Smelting ru:Серебряная руда Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items Category:Skyrim: Ore